Uta No Prince-Sama Yaoi Story
by Horsemuon17
Summary: Short story about love between Starish, Quarter Night, and the Teachers
1. Chapter 1

Syo opened the door to their room and found Ai there working on something on his desk, but he looked up the moment Syo entered.

"Hey, Are you done with all of your work on your schedule?" Ai asked.

(Frown) "If I didn't, then I wouldn't be here!" Syo yelled back a replied.

"…"

"…"

There was a moment silence while Syo changed his clothes and Ai went back to working. But all of a sudden he stop and turn around to look at Syo, who was half naked and has his backed to him. It was like Syo didn't feel his gaze, so he was angry. He was about to say something, but was interrupted when Natsuki entered saying,

"Syo-Chan!- Huh, Ai-Chan you're here too!? Then I can tell you too, tomorrow we are all going to the amusement park. Do you wanna come too?" He said all of that while going to Syo and seating him on his lap.

Ai saw that Syo wasn't even fighting back when Natsuki did so. Somewhere along the way Ai felt a spark burning in his chest when he thought that Natsuki and Syo were a couple. But he then buried that in his mind and agree to go with them, only to make sure that his kouhai wouldn't do anything funny when they were there. Then Natsuki left with Syo, now fully dressed, to meet the others to tell them that they got the okay from him, Ai was left alone in the room. While he was alone, Ai did a system check on him many times thinking that there was something wrong with him but he couldn't find the problem at all. So finally after doing system check for about a hundred time before he decide to go to his doctor early tomorrow morning and with that in mind he went back to doing his work.

… he slept right after that.

**The next morning:**

Ai got up early the next morning and found Syo in the kitchen with Haruka as he went to grab a bite to eat on his way to the doctor. They were making lunch for the trip to the amusement park. 'They looked like they were having fun already' he thought and then that feeling came across him again. The feeling of getting mad at Syo for some reason, unknown. They were busy cooking but stop when Haruka saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing getting up so early Ai- Senpei?" Haruka asked when he step out of the shadows.

"Nothing, Just going on an early walk around the mansion before I do anything else." He paused and looked from one to the other, this made the other two tense.

"Do you need anything?" Syo asked thinking that it would draw his attention away, but it didn't. It only made Ai stare at him, which made him even more uncomfortable. Then Ai said, after a while in moment silence,

"No, nothing," and then left after that.

**After the doctor visit:**

Ai walked back home, carrying a crepe in his hand for breakfast, as he thought about what the doctor said. He said that Ai was experiencing emotions for the first time in his life and that the emotion he was feeling was jealousy commonly used for love. So that meant one thing. He was in love but worster yet it was with Syo, a boy. He still couldn't believe what was happening, he was born a robot that can't experience any emotions and right now there he was turning into a human right before his eyes. Ai wondered if he can stay a robot forever and not turn into a human or was that his fate?

**When he got home:**

Ai was still wondering about the visit even when he got back to the mansion. He found that the others has gather together in the living room and was waiting for him. They turn to look at him when he entered,

"About time you got here," Ranmaru said kinda grumpily.

"Now, now, anyway that took you long enough, let's go already!" Reiji said while pulling everyone into the car.

It took them about an hour and a half to get to the amusement park, considering that they got lost on the way there, everyone legs was wobbly. Of course who wouldn't sitting in a car for an hour and a half getting lost on the way to a destination. When Ai step out he almost fell on top of Syo, Which he did, it took him by surprise.

He tried to push Ai of him but Ai was too heavy. It made Syo uncomfortable being under Ai while he stared at him, it was like he was thinking of what to do to him and he was scared of that so he said,

"Umm, Ai-Senpei can you get off of me?" He asked that with a blushing face but looked away so that Ai couldn't see it. Suddenly Ai moved, thinking that he was getting off of him he looked back to be kissed by Ai on the lips. He quickly push Ai away, really hard, and ran leaving Ai behind with the others.

Everyone was shocked by that scene, even Reiji, who quickly asked Ai why he did that, but he just shrugged and went to help the group unpacked. Reiji than ask if someone should go and find him and bring him here when they were done unpacking. Everyone looked at Ai when he said that but Ai paid no mind. Then it annoyed him because everyone was staring at him even harder. So he got up and left everyone thought of the same thing when he did so 'he is going to find Syo'.

A moment later he was standing in front of Syo,

"Something told me that you were here," Ai said. Syo didn't look up because he already knew who it was.

"Leave me alone, I hate you," This made Ai angry and pulled Syo up to his feet and then hugged him. Syo struggled to pull lose but Ai had him in a death grip.

"I love you Syo. So don't hate me," What Ai said made Syo stop struggling, Ai finally confronted his feeling a little while back then. Everything went quiet for a while until Syo said,

"But what about Natsuki?"

"What about him?" Ai said while tightening his grip on Syo, which made him wince in pain.

"Didn't he kiss you?" At that Ai push Syo back and stared into Syo's blue eyes.

"No, he didn't," Syo's eyes widen.

"If not then…what really happen back then?"

"Natsuki glasses came off and I was only putting it back on him, It must have looked like that from where you were standing,"

(Gasp) "You saw that,"

"Yeah, I know everything that goes on around here. Anyway let's head back the others are waiting, aren't they?" Ai said while letting Syo go, so that he can walk beside Ai.

"Yeah," Syo said while following after him.

There were silence while they were walking back, finally Syo did something. He slipped his hand under Ai's, that took Ai by surprised. He pulled Syo hand up to his face and examine it. It made Syo blush a little,

"W-What!? C-Can't we hold hands n-now that we're a c-couple!?"

"We're a couple?" It made Syo blush even darker.

"Stop asking embarrassing questions!" Syo scold him while Ai can see that he was blushing furiously. Ai chuckled at the thought of that and kiss Syo on the cheek, which wasn't a good idea, it made Syo blush even harder that he almost fainted. Right behind them was everyone else, they were spying on the two youngster. They couldn't help but want tease them when they talk to them later. It made Syo blush and get angry at them but kept Ai acting normal, he was even answering the question! They did use the park to their fullest content when they finished teasing them.

"You got to teach me how to be a couple, because I don't know how?" Ai said while they were packing everything to go home.

"Fine," Syo said blushing slightly at what Ai said, which made Ai said, while smiling

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter**:

It was morning, Reiji was in the kitchen making breakfast, they had a long day yesterday. Making Ai-Ai and Syo- Chan a couple was hard work Reiji thought and put that aside when Otoya entered the kitchen half-asleep.

"Good morning, Otoyan"

"Morning," Otoya went to sit on a chair in the dining room to wait for his food, while yawning.

"Oh my, are you still asleep,"

"Yeah," He nodded, "With everything that happen yesterday and a lot of work ahead of us, who wouldn't be sleepy,"

"Quite true," Than he walk towards Otoya and pull his face so that it meet his and lean in. Otoya, that was half-asleep, didn't know what Reiji was doing. Until Reiji was about to kiss him that he scream for Tokiya to come and help him. Tokiya, who was in the hallway going to the kitchen, when he heard Otoya scream and then ran to the kitchen. He open the door to the kitchen, about to say Otoya name when he saw Otoya, on the floor of the dining room next to a chair that had fallen over, crying and Reiji was on top of him seducing him. Tokiya got angry at Reiji and pushed him off of Otoya and help him up. He then said,

"What are you doing to him, Reiji!? Don't you know he's mine!?"

"Of course not, if he were than why doesn't he has a name tag!?" He didn't believe that Otoya was Tokiya's. By that time the others have came into the room curious about the whole commotions, they were surprised that Reiji and Tokiya were fighting, until Otoya was brought into the conversation. They knew right away what they were fighting about and Ranmaru said,

"Quit it Reiji,"

"Why should I? He ruined my chance!"

"Well, you shouldn't go around and touch people's things without their permission and Even if you ask for permission I won't give you any." Tokiya said this while giving Reiji a glare. Reiji was about to say something to Tokiya when Camus said,

"He right and it's not your fault you didn't know about it,"

"About what?"

"About Ittoki and Ichinose being a couple," This made Reiji shocked.

"Really?" He asked trying to make sure it wasn't a joke, but everyone nodded and Reiji went to sit in a corner, gloomy. Ranmaru told everyone to leave him be and for them to make breakfast instead. After breakfast everyone went to do work, Ranmaru stayed behind after noticing that Reiji was in no shape to do any work. He sighed and walked over to a chair near Reiji and said,

"It's no use moping around like that, Ai going to put you in for more work if you don't go"

"I know but I can't do anything today with _that_ in my mind," Ranmaru sighed again but this time he looked at Reiji for sometime before turning Reiji around by the shoulder to see him crying. Reiji pulled away and said, while laughing, a fake laugh,

"What am I doing? I knew that I couldn't be with Otoyan, he was too special. I can never be with him, never," That last word echoed in Ranmaru mind and made him mad that he kissed Reiji without thinking.

"Reiji I love you. Just forget about him and think of only me. Love only me, okay?" He said after deciding to go through with it. Reiji only looked at Ranmaru shocked that he can say such words and even do such things.

A few moment pass, even though Ranmaru knew that Reiji was thinking long and hard about it. He was about to say that he can wait a few days or so for Reiji to answer but Reiji said, "Okay Ran-Ran" before he can say anything. It made Ranmaru smiled and kiss him again, this time Ai was there. He was getting impatient of Reiji and Ranmaru so he went to get them to go to do work but stop the moment when he saw Ranmaru kiss Reiji and confess to him. He listened in on everything and then went to tell everyone about it. After Ranmaru confession, Reiji and Ranmaru went to the living room for some work when they notice everyone in there talking and smiling about something. They even looked at each other, then finally Ren said,

"We heard what happen from Ai, and congratulation," He smirk. Reiji wondered what

they were talking about and looked at Ranmaru clueless. Ranmaru sighed and said,

"So you heard that me and Reiji are a couple now, from Ai?" Reiji was shocked at what Ranmaru said and looked at all of them, who all nodded while smiling/smirking. Reiji felt himself blush a deep scarlet. Ranmaru went to put an arm around him and said,

"Well, you are right. We are a couple," Reiji blush even deeper when he said that.

Everyone ended up teasing two of them on being a couple. Which was a bad idea because in the end they didn't get any work done and had to do it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter:**

Tokiya was in the hallway walking back to the room from work, when he saw Ren come out of it with Otoya behind him. They were talking with each other about something he couldn't hear. Then Ren left and Otoya went in the room, Tokiya decided to return too. When he step in he found Otoya sleeping on the desk with a piece of paper next to his head. Tokiya was curious about it but he knew you can't touch or read someone else's things. So he let it be, he was about to get a blanket for Otoya when he was startle by him.

"Argh," Otoya said angrily, like a pirate.

"Oh, Otoya, your awake. That's good get to your bed and sleep there not on the desk. I need to work on there," Tokiya said that while going to the bathroom to change his clothes leaving a crack open so that he can hear everything Otoya do.

"Tokiya?" Otoya said watching him on _his_ bed, not angry now.

"Yeah," Tokiya said not turning around.

"Why didn't you read the piece of paper next to me on the desk?"

"Because your not supposed to touch or read other people things," He was a little surprised that Otoya asked that.

"Oh, I see,"

"…"

"…''

"Can you read it?"

"Why?" By this time Tokiya was done changing clothes and was pulling his stuff out to work on.

"Because… because," Otoya was blushing bright red now.

"Fine, I'll read it," He said that because he thought that it must be something embarrassing that Otoya can't say. It was and he found that he and Otoya was both blushing about it. The piece of paper said,

"Tokiya,

I love you and I want to be your lover, can I?"

-Otoya

It was really short because Otoya didn't know how to expressed his feelings only in songs, he can. But he thought that Tokiya won't understand so he didn't do that. Tokiya didn't know what to say, he was shocked that Otoya loved him in that way too. Yes, he had that same feeling for a long time and he was planning to tell him one way or another but Otoya said it first. He answered,

"Okay Otoya, you can be my lover," When Otoya heard that he beam and asked, to make sure,

"Really?"

"Yes," He beam even more and kissed Tokiya on the lips on accident.

"Oh, sorry Tokiya," Otoya said while looking sorry. Tokiya just looked at him emotionless and said,

"For what? Kissing me? You can kiss my anytime you like, now that we're lovers,"

"Really?" Otoya said that while looking like a happy puppy.

"Yes," and he leaned in to kiss Otoya on the lips. Otoya was surprised, but he got into the mood soon enough. Otoya was going to kiss Tokiya back but he pulled away before he can do it.

"Why did you pull away?" Otoya asked out of curiosity at Tokiya, who was now moving to the desk and sat on the desk chair looking at some paperwork not to Otoya.

"Because I have to do some work, we'll do more when I am done with it,"

"Ehhhh, but I want more now," Tokiya sighed and said,

"Go to sleep you have to do work in the morning. Oh by the way, what was Ren doing in here,"

"Oh, he was telling me how to confess to you,"

"Did you told him that I was the one you liked?"

"Yeah, why?" Tokiya sighed and said,

"Now everyone gonna know that we're a couple. But it's a good thing, everyone won't try to do anything to you."

"What?!" Otoya was shocked that everyone gonna know that Tokiya and him are a couple but also relived that no one gonna steal him form Tokiya but mostly shocked. Tokiya calm him down by kissing him, it worked but it also made Otoya fall asleep on _his_ bed. Tokiya decided to let him be and continued to work on the paperwork. While Otoya was sleeping, Tokiya said to himself with a smile, "Stupid."

**The next morning:**

Ren did told everyone about Otoya and Tokiya being a couple, and everyone teased them. But, unfortunately, Reiji wasn't there so he didn't know about it. They were going to tell him when he came back but everyone forgot to tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter:**

Natsuki was sitting down on the bed playing with the piyo-chan doll, all alone in the room. Ai and Syo were on a date and invited him to come along if he wanted to but he refuse on messing up their plans of being alone together. Now he was thinking about the two of them being lovey-dovey with each other on the date.

(Sigh) "I wish I can find someone like that," Natsuki said to the piyo-chan doll, sadly. Satsuki, that was inside Natsuki, heard that and decided to grant that wish the next time he had the chance. That chance came soon, it was late at night that he went to Haruka room and knock on the door. Haruka open the door and froze, Satsuki put a hand on her mouth and told her not to scream while stepping inside the room. When Haruka closed the door shut he said to Haruka, looking serious,

"The reason that I came here tonight is because I want you to go out with Natsuki,"

"Go out with him? Why?" Haruka asked looking a mixture of puzzled, scared, and surprised.

"Because he wants someone that he can be lovey-dovey with," Satsuki was looking a little sad now.

"Then why can't you do it?" That question surprised Satsuki for a moment but then he frown at her.

"I can't do that, he doesn't even know me and I'm using his body too,"

"Well, that's true but you can at lease try to be his lover,"

"How?"

"I don't know but at least try, it's time for bed now so goodnight," she said and pushed Satsuki out the door. Satsuki sighed and thought about what Haruka said while walking back to the room. He was determine to grant Natsuki wish but he was curious on how he'll accomplish that. Little did he know that the red moon was out and decided to help him out.

**The next morning:**

Satsuki woke up to find that he was on the bed and someone was sleeping with him. He felt angry at that person to sleep on Natsuki's bed and was going to push him off when he saw that the person looked exactly like him. He was frozen for a moment before he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash water at his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming and to look at himself. He was shocked that this was all real and without thinking he ran out of the room, out of the mansion, towards the woods. He was caught later on by one of the teachers and brought to the headmaster office where he was going to be told a lot of things that he didn't understand.

**When Natsuki woke up:**

Natsuki woke up and put his glasses on, he got ready and went to down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When he got there everyone was surprised that he was there, unfortunately Satsuki was noticed as he ran towards the woods, they asked him,

"Natsuki, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we saw you run outside towards the woods earlier this morning,"

"Your mistaken, I was still sleeping upstairs earlier this morning,"

"Okaaaaaaay? Let's eat than." When they finish eating, they all met in the living room waiting for their schedule from Ai. While Ai was finishing handing out the schedule the headmaster came in and said,

"Everyone, there is going to be a new member of the master course,"

"What? Really?"

"Yes and this is him," In walked Satsuki with a different set of clothes but the same face. Everyone was surprised that it was Satsuki including Natsuki but for a different reason, he was surprised that there was someone that looked exactly like him.

"His name is Satsuki and Natsuki, you are in charge of him," Said Ringo, one of the teachers.

"What, are you crazy?" Jump in Ranmaru, saying what the everyone wanted to say.

"No, we're not," Ryuuya, who also is a teacher, said giving a glare at Ranmaru.

"Then why have an amateur do that then a professional?" Ranmaru return the glare, and before long everyone saw a spark fly through the each of them. Ringo who saw this said,

"Now, now,-"

"That's right Ranmaru don't do that with a teacher right after you did that to me last ni-," Reiji covered his mouth before he can say anymore and embarrassed themselves but it was already to late, everyone mind think dirty thoughts including the teachers and headmaster, that already know that the members of the master course are going out but decided to keep it a secret about them knowing it. Meanwhile with Ranmaru who heard Reiji say this said to him,

"Reiji, you idiot," And began scolding him with a blushing face, which left everyone in awe.

"Anyway, we're leaving him to you Mr. Shinomiya teach him everything you know." The headmaster said to break the awkwardness around them, and with that he left with the teachers. When they were gone Natsuki turn around to find that everyone disappeared, he was curious where everyone were and went to find them.

Meanwhile everyone dragged or rather kidnapped Satsuki to a room where they closed and locked the door so that no one can enter or escaped. They began to ask Satsuki questions,

"How did you escape Natsuki body," Otoya asked.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning to find that I somehow escaped Natsuki body," Satsuki replied.

"That's amazing that you can do that and now that you are out you can be Natsuki lover," Everyone was surprised at what Haruka said and looked at Satsuki and her. Haruka recounted the events that happen last night for them. Everyone agreed with her and said for Satsuki to have good luck, with that everyone went outside to each do their work.

Natsuki, that was looking for everyone, found them when they just step out.

"There you guys are, I've been looking for you everywhere,"

"Ah, sorry Natsuki we had to talk about something and forgot to tell you," Otoya said without thinking, he never thinks.

"That's okay but what were you talking about?" Natsuki asked curiously. Everyone went stiff for a moment then Otoya replied,

"A-ah N-nothing, right Syo?" Tokiya suddenly got angry and pulled Otoya away saying that he need to do something before he went to work. Natsuki said it was fine and turn to look at everyone asking the same question. Everyone just said random things and got pulled away by their lovers because of their jealousies. Until there was only Natsuki and Satsuki left, finally Natsuki turned to Satsuki but instead of asking the question that he asked everyone he said,

"Well, Satsuki let's go, to work that is," And started to walked to the work place at the top of the scheduled.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you," Said Satsuki following along.

"Yeah, but I am curious can you tell me what it is," Satsuki looked at the floor and said,

"I'll tell you later,"

"Ok!" and skipped off to do everything on the scheduled so that he can hear what everyone was talking about.

Everyone came to work late because they were doing dirty thing to each other. But they left early to do the same things to each other, when Natsuki and Satsuki arrived home the first thing that Natsuki said was,

"So what is it that you and everyone else talking about?" Satsuki was in a foul mood ever since he saw Natsuki do his first job on his scheduled, he stayed quiet so that he wouldn't release his anger on Natsuki but Natsuki was curious and keep bugging him that he yelled at him,

"Shut up Natsuki! You should at lease think about what you've done!" That made Natsuki looked down and stay quiet, but before Satsuki can do anything to cheer him up, he, himself ran away from Natsuki. Everyone came out because of the noise that Satsuki made and was curious about what happen. When they saw Natsuki alone in the living room and Satsuki running to who knows where, they understood what happened. They spilt up each going to do a task. Finding Satsuki and telling him to make up with Natsuki and cheering Natsuki up.

**With the team that are looking for Satsuki:**

When they found Satsuki he was in a tree at the very top looking away and crying, it was clearly see that he was thinking about what happened,

(Sigh) "It's no use if you cry like that, go and make up with him," Tokiya said.

"But I-,"

"Who cares if you yelled at him, just go and make up with him already or I'll kick you out into space! I don't have time to listen to you protest and us reassuring you about making up with him!" Ranmaru yelled. It made Satsuki angry and yelled back at him,

"You! You don't know anything about love do you? You just do whatever, thinking that you'll pass the test. Well your done for, cause that's not how you are supposed to do it," Ranmaru was going to yell back but Otoya jumped in and said,

"Ah, It's okay Satsuki, go to Natsuki and make up with him, okay?"

"Fine," Satsuki said giving up and jumping down from the tree to go to Natsuki.

**With the team that is cheering Natsuki up:**

They moved Natsuki into a different room and tried everything that they can think of including singing one of Haruka's songs to cheer Natsuki up, but it didn't work. Natsuki was sad for sure, they were going to give up when Satsuki entered the room. When he entered, they all left saying to him good luck. Satsuki walked over to Natsuki and sat down next to him, to be close to him but Natsuki moved away from him which made Satsuki mad and asked,

"Why are you avoiding me?!"

"Because you are scary when you yelled at me and I don't want you to yell at me again," Natsuki said a little scared now.

This made Satsuki mad and move towards Natsuki, who was going to move but was grab by Satsuki so that he couldn't move. Satsuki pushed him down and looked into Natsuki eyes, that turn away form his gaze.

"I was yelling at you because I was mad that you were so carefree about what everyone told you to do. I thought that at this rate you were going to be raped before I can save you," Satsuki said voice gentle but a little angry.

"Oh, I understand now, can you let me go now?" Satsuki just stared into Natsuki eyes thinking if he should let go or not, then he remembers something. And he moved closer to Natsuki, who didn't know what was happening until Satsuki kissed him that he realized it. He didn't pushed Satsuki away instead kiss him in returned. When they pull apart did Satsuki let go, Satsuki said to Natsuki,

"Natsuki, I love you, so don't do anything like that again," Satsuki said while panting.

"Okay, does that means that we are lovers now?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes," And they kiss again. Everyone was just outside the room looking at the both of them through a gap between the door and the doorframe. When they saw them kiss they close the door and moved away from it. They decide to tease them about being a couple later when they are done doing dirty things to each others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter:**

Ren entered the room to find Masato on his bed, asleep, which was really rare for Ren because Masato never sleeps on his bed before. He smirked at Masato which said, while sitting up,

"I saw that,"

"Oh, are you awake?" He smirked even more and moved closer to Masato, who didn't seem to suspected anything.

"Of course, I can't sleep when there is this deep rose fragment smell on this here bed of yours. I prefer to sleep on my own bed."

"Then why did you sleep in mine?"

"To see your reaction, stupid,"

Ren smirked even more then said,

"You know Masato if you sleep on someone else bed then that means your inviting them to come at you,"

"Really?" Masato said, clearly not impress.

"Yes," and with that he lean in all the way and kiss Masato on the lips. Masato was surprised at first and was struggling to break free but Ren wouldn't let Masato go even if he wanted to, he wanted Masato to feel his love for him and forget about their family rivalry against each other. Masato finally gave up and waited until Ren to let go of him.

Masato giving up made Ren lose control of himself and push him down, Masato knew where this was going and began struggling again but Ren was too strong for him. Ren begin licking Masato all over which made Masato shiver and feel good for some reason.

They kept going like that until the next morning came. Masato woke up, naked, and couldn't believe what happened. He let Ren do that to him, he was angry at himself, not at Ren. He thought/knew that it was all his fault and not Ren's, but even if he thought/knew that, he couldn't help but be a little afraid of Ren. Ren came around eventually and began touching Masato all over, which made Masato feel uncomfortable. Ren notice this and asked Masato about it,

"Are you okay? You don't look good at all,"

"I-I'm fine," This made Ren frown and get slightly angry at him.

"Stop lying! I know that you don't feel good when I see it! So tell me what's wrong already!" At Ren's burst of yells he knew he couldn't lie anymore, so he told the truth.

"I know that it's not your fault that you did that to me, but I can't help but feel afraid of you for some reason? I'm sorry," At what Masato said, Ren got angry, but not at Masato but himself for not telling him sooner.

"Masato, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I love you so I did that to you, if you don't like it then we don't have to do it, if you don't want to?" It was gentler than ever before and yet Masato didn't know what to say, he stared at Ren then said, while blushing really hard,

"Guess what Ren, I loved you too. So don't apologized and I kinda liked it, so?-" Ren chuckled at Masato blushing face when he tried to finished his sentence.

Ranmaru, which came back to the room in the middle of Ren and Masato doing it, heard/saw every bit of it and told the others. They decide to tease them about being a couple when they came out for breakfast, later on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter:**

Cecil entered the room to find that Camus was there, reading in his reading chair but looked up when he heard Cecil coming into the room.

"Were you are Nanami's again?" Camus said going back to read where he left of on his book while Cecil moved to sit on his bed.

"Oh, yeah. Tomochika came and told Haruka and I something interesting." said Cecil, now looking at Camus thinking about something.

"Oh yeah, what was it about?" Camus was now reaching for a glass of water on the table next to him to drink.

"BL," replied Cecil which made Camus chocked on his glass of water. Cecil got up from the bed and ran to Camus with a towel for him to use to dry himself off.

"Why was she telling you about that?" Camus asked taking the towel and started drying himself off.

"Don't know-Ah, now you got to change your clothes. I'll go get another pair." said Cecil.

"Thanks and was that interesting to you?" Camus started to take off his clothes and reach for his other clothes, but Cecil pulled it away and step face to face to Camus.

"Yeah, do you want to try it?" Camus looked into Cecil eyes thinking that the details Shibuya told was affecting him.

"You are too young and you shouldn't know about that." The words that Camus said hurt Cecil and he looked down so that Camus wouldn't see him crying. Camus reached for his clothes and saw a tear drop fall down Cecil face. He looked up and thought about what Cecil said over and over again until he realized that he just confess to him, but when he looked down Cecil was gone. 'He ran away' he told himself while putting on his clothes.

When he was dressed he walked out to looked for Cecil but found that he was in the living room with the others. He was about to go in but decided to listen in on their conversation when Haruka talked.

"It's okay Cecil-Kun," Haruka said to a teary Cecil who didn't seem to listen to it, Syo jumped in and said,

"Yeah, he doesn't know what he's missing," Camus was angry but not at Syo's comment but at himself for hurting Cecil.

"No, he does, and he thinks that I'm not qualified," This really made Camus angry and he came barging in, everyone turn to look at him while he fast-walked to Cecil. Syo blocked his way and started to say,

"Camus, you shouldn't-," He was pushed aside and nearly fell flat on his face, if Ai didn't catch him. Camus dragged Cecil with him down the hallway to their room, with the others following quietly behind them. When they reached the room, Camus pushed Cecil up to the wall.

"What are you thinking saying that to all those people!" Camus was yelling now.

"But it was true, right?" Cecil was starting to be a little scared now. Camus was turning angrier by the moment until he thought of a way to fixed that. He leaned in to Cecil and kissed him on the lips. Cecil pushed Camus away and Camus stopped kissing him but kept a firm grip on him.

"Fine, let's do it,"

"Eh?" Before Cecil got an answer he was pushed in Camus's bed and was attacked, or what he wants to call it, by Camus. After they did that, Camus said,

"I will try to love you if you don't make me angry, that is," Cecil perked up and beamed while saying,

"Ok," and they kissed each other. The others have left when Camus started to attacked Cecil and decided to tease them about it later, which made Camus mad but calmed down at Cecil smiling face. He was angry at Cecil for showing that to everyone but he was happy just seeing Cecil smiling face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter:**

"Ryu-u-ya," Ringo said as he entered the empty S class's classroom. Ryuuya looked up from the book face redden and closed it while asking,

"What?" He said not returning to normal once again.

"What are you reading that is making your face so red?" Ringo frowned and lean over to read it but Ryuuya pulled it away, face frowning too.

"Eh?!, and I wanted to read it too," Ringo said while putting on a pout and secretly took a glance at the book. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he lunged for it. Ryuuya stretched up high so that Ringo can't reached it but he accidentally dropped it and Ringo got a hold of it and wouldn't give it back.

"Not until I know what you've been reading," He open it and then close it shut, more like slamming it shut. Ryuuya, who look as Ringo face redden, knew that he better explained himself so he said,

(Sigh) "Ren gave it to me and said that I should try this sometime," Ringo looked down at the book in his hand and said, quietly that Ryuuya can barely make out to words,

"So you are planning to do _this_ with someone,"

"Maybe, and can you give it back to me now?" Ryuuya was turning red now.

"Is it someone you like? Who is it?" Ryuuya was feeling quite uncomfortable now, the way Ringo said it made it sound like something is wrong.

"That is nothing I could just say out here where anyone can hear me," Ryuuya replied not sure what the reaction going to be like. He then saw it, a tear, Ringo can shed a tear?

"Oh, I see," He turned around and begin walking to the door. He was about to open it when Ryuuya stopped him by putting a hand on the door behind him. Ringo felt Ryuuya nestle against his neck and began to tremble. He turned to face Ryuuya which leaned in and kiss him which shocked Ringo so he accidentally pushed Ryuuya to a near by desk, which hurt Ryuuya badly. Ringo, shocked that he did that, said

"Sorry Ryuuya. Are you okay?" He walked to Ryuuya and leaned in to help him up, but he was accidentally, or what he wants to call it, pulled into Ryuuya's lap and asked, while being hugged,

"How about you?"

"I-I'm fine," He was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"That's good," and then he nestled on Ringo's once again, which made Ringo asked,

"Why are you doing this to me? Aren't you supposed to do it with the one you were talking about? I bet he's really amazing,"

"Yes, he is," and pulled Ringo closer to him. Ringo frowned and said,

"You can let go of me now, I'm fine, I was just shocked that you were taken away from me so easily,"

"So, in other words you love me?" Ryuuya pulled away to face Ringo, which said, with a blushing face,

"Y-yeah, I guess?" Ryuuya smiled and kissed Ringo on the check and then said,

"I love you too," Ryuuya then begin nestling against Ringo's again.

"Eh?! But what about the person that you want to do _it_ to?" Ringo asked surprised.

"I was referring to you," Ryuuya said pulling back to kiss Ringo on the lips, Ringo didn't pushed back but just go with the flow. They ended up doing it in the classroom because of Ryuuya impatient-ness.

Ren was beyond that door that Ringo was going to open but stopped because of Ryuuya he wasn't eavesdropping at first but he was later on. Ren arrived at the door to the S class's classroom and was going to go in and turn in his project that Ryuuya wanted done, but when he heard Ringo's dirty sounds he stopped and looked in through the window. He smirked and listen in, he then told the others afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Chapter:**

It was morning, one month after they have been announced couple on a T.V interview. Everyone was busy looking at the scheduled that they had to do for today in the living room, when Shining walked in on everyone, Ringo and Ryuuya was with him. They both have sad faces,

"What's wrong Ringo-Sensei and Ryuuya-Sensei?" Haruka asked, curiously.

"Bad news everyone," Shining said. Everyone turn towards him and then looked at each other, each thinking of the bad news he mention. Shining smiled and said,

"There is also good news too," Everyone sighed a sigh of relieved before asking about them.

"We would like to heard the good news first," Masato said.

"Well, Starish and Quartet Night will do a press conference with each other," Everyone was happy to hear that and glad that they will be working together, so they all started talking at once.

"But, St rish and Quartet Night couples must break up." Shining break down the bad news to them. For a moment time seem to stop before everyone yelled,

"What?!"

"B-but they were so happy together," Haruka said, slightly nervous about talking back at the Headmaster.

"Miss. Nanami, it doesn't matter about them being happy or not it just if they don't, it's going to ruin their career. I'll give you until the day of the conference, break up or ruin your career." And with that, he left. They teachers stayed behind,

"Damn it, it's not fair!" Syo said kicking an invisible wall, knowing full well to not damage the wall of the mansion.

"I know it's not, but we can't just stand around and do nothing," Ringo said and everyone turn to look at Ringo then at Ryuuya.

"W-what?" Ringo was really tense now.

"Do you have to break up with Ryuuya-sensei?" Ringo and Ryuuya looked at each other then said,

"Yeah, we have too,"

"Eh?!" Everyone was surprised, but they knew they haven't a choice. They all sat thinking about it for a moment until Haruka suggested,

"I know, why don't we change his mind about you guys being a couple," Everyone looked at her and thought about it for a moment. They then agreed and spend the days trying to change Shining mind. But it didn't work, and on the day of the conference, they were told to show the world that they aren't a couple anymore. Everyone was still against the idea so they didn't mention it, until someone asked them about it. Masato said, what the other didn't want to say,

"No, we aren't going to break up because we loved each other more than anything and so we can't afford to lose each other or things won't go right at all," What Masato said surprised everyone but got a lot of people wishing for more.

After the press conference Shining was there to see them, they apologize that they didn't do what he wanted,

"We're sorry Headmaster but we can't do that, we love each other more than anything and we don't want to break up. So we're sorry," They waited for Shining to say that they had fail but, instead he said,

"There's no need to worry, you got what it takes to be each others lovers. All this things was merely a test, a student of mine wanted to see if you all were qualified to be lovers so we did this. Everyone pass, so continued on like this never happen."

"And who is this student of yours, Shining?" Ringo asked amused.

"A secret," Shining said and he left while laughing. Everyone was shocked for a moment then they all looked at their's lovers, happy, that they wouldn't have to break up. And just like Shining said, they continued on, like the part were they had a test never happen.


End file.
